This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The mission of Biostatistical Support Unit (BSU) is to provide various aspects of statistical consulting including: experimental design, data collection, data classification, data management and data analyses;interpretation of results;and publication to JSU research community. The facility is organized to ensure better biostatistics services to investigators in environmental health and biomedical programs as well as investigators in other health related research centers at JSU, including RTC. During its current reporting cycle BSU has received its 2008-09 budget of $108,516.00. The Unit is in process of upgrading its hardware and software and necessary orders are already in place for new desk top and laptop computers and other accessories. The Unit has been engaged in providing consulting services to the RCMI investigators, CSET faculty, researchers and graduate students. The Unit has been involved in an ongoing effort to improve its productivity and efficiency through submission of new research proposals (3), publications (1), presentations (5) and overseeing research projects (6).